


Grumpy's special 3 words

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Step Mother, F/M, Fluff, Sassy mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those 3 words mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy's special 3 words

Parents come in all shapes and sizes, no parent is the same. The heroine of our story had a parent who was kind, loving and was always there for his little girl- until he died, leaving his daughter alone with her mother. The girl’s mother was self-centred, short tempered and very, very beautiful. This fatal combination created a hideous beast; after all vanity is not an attractive quality.  
When our heroine was old enough to do the cleaning properly her mother left her alone to do the entire house. When our heroine was old enough to say no, her mother would hit her and cane her till she did what her mother said.  
The mother left our heroine alone in the house every day to go to the pub to see her boyfriend then she would come home and go straight home to her bedroom. When she was in her bedroom she picks up her hand mirror and says;  
“Mirror, mirror in my hand, am I the fairest in the land?” the mirror always replied  
“Gurl, you bet you are, you’re the finest by far!”  
As our heroine grew older her mother grew colder, and jealousy fogged her mind with hate. It ran through her veins like a disease killing the last traces of care, love and thoughtfulness. Soon the strain of coping with her jealously became too much and one day she looked at her daughter and simply screamed.  
Fear. That’s the feeling that goes through you when you’re being chased by someone who should love you, then you’re alone in the world you are scared. Our heroine was being chased through the streets by her mother, she had nowhere to go and there was nothing she could do.  
As she ran she saw a house with the door open. Without thinking she went inside. Everything was in miniature she was exhausted so she made her way upstairs to a bedroom where there were 7 tiny beds. She immediately fell asleep across the beds, not thinking of the consequences. When she woke up there were 7 angry, small men. The girl soon learnt that the men suffered from dwarfism and all lived together because they needed to be close to the clinic they went to every week to have check-ups.

As time went on our heroine became good friends with every one of the dwarfs (or as they like to be called, small people) especially a kind man nicknamed Grumpy. She would do the cleaning while the 7 men were out and when they were back she would make the dinner. Although she was alone for the majority of the day she would always find ways to occupy herself. Life was good.  
One day there was a knock on the door. She opened the door, in front of her stood an old woman asking for refuge. No sooner had our heroine let the woman in she had been pushed out of the house into the streets. Yet again she was running from all she loved, as she ran tears poured down her cheeks like rain. Her vision blurred and she couldn’t see where she was going until she hit her head. Hard. On something hard- the overhanging sign of ‘the poison apple’ pub.

Weeks later she was still unconscious in the hospital. All her 7 friends were gathered round her praying she would wake up soon. Grumpy had cried himself to sleep for months. He pulled himself up on her bed and whispered gently in her ear 3 words. The most important 3 words of his life.  
“I love you too” came a soft reply into his own ear.  
“Really? Do you really love me?” he was unsure whether he was imagining the voice.  
“Yes I really do.”  
“Then, will you marry me Snow White?”  
Snow White showed him her answer, with a soft kiss, and guess what! They all lived happily ever after!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded fic, it is very, very, very, very old, unbeta'd soooooo constructive criticism please! Thank You so much!


End file.
